Zelos and Sheena's Romance
by Adriannu255
Summary: Revised! Sheena comes to see Zelos in his mansion in Meltokio to confess her true feelings. How will Zelos react to this revelation?


Adriannu: This is a revision of the original Z & S's Romance. Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Zelos and Sheena's Romance_**

_Why do I always act like that around her? I seem to act like a fool around her…Sheena. _Zelos sat, deep in thought at his mansion. He had always liked- no loved- Sheena, but he never was able to get her to love him the way he loved her. He knew why though. "It's because I always act like a pervert around her," he said out loud. "Maybe if I act a little more serious, she might start to like me a little more. But I'm not accustomed to acting serious. Hmm, maybe I could-" He stopped when a knock was heard at the door. He looked at the clock. It was around… 12:30am! "Who would come at this hour?" He walked to the door, expecting to find one of his "hunnies", and opened it to find a most unexpected visitor. "Sheena!?" Zelos stared. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to talk to you Zelos," Sheena said quietly stepping inside.

"So Sheena," Zelos began, "why did you come here at this hour just to talk to me? If I know you as well as I do, I'm the last person you would want to speak to."

"Well, then you don't know me very well," Sheena said as she sat down on the couch. "I came here because I've wanted to talk to you for awhile, but since I was selected as the next chief of Mizuho and we reunited the worlds, I never got the chance with everything that's been going on. I probably won't get another chance to come here so I had to come tonight."

Zelos was shocked! "I thought that you hated me. You always acted like it during the journey; from the time Professor Raine and Genis were about to be executed to the end of the journey."

"Heheh," Sheena smiled. "I acted like that because I was embarrassed about the feelings I had toward you. I didn't want you to know that I…I love you."

Zelos didn't know what to say. "You…" he sat across from her, speechless. Silence stretched between them for what seemed like forever, until Sheena broke it.

"Zelos, please say something," she looked at him desperately. "I came here was because I couldn't hide my feelings much longer. Ever since Lloyd revived the Giant Tree, I wanted to tell you."

Zelos looked Sheena in the eyes. "If you wanted to tell me so bad, then why didn't you tell me when we summoned you to the castle to become the emissary of peace that we sent to Iselia? You could have told me then."

"No I couldn't. I had so many things to do right after and before that that I didn't get a chance! But… I also want to know if you feel the same way about me. I realized that I loved you when you saved me in the Tower of Salvation after I plunged into that abyss."

**Flashback**

"_Don't worry about me. Just hurry up and go rescue Colette." Sheena said to Lloyd in the Tower of Salvation._

"_This is not the time to act all tough!" Lloyd shouted._

Sheena looked away. "I'm not acting. It's just like the last time where climbed out of the bottom of that pit and I took you on." She looked back up. "And this time I won't miss the main event."

"_You better be telling the truth._

"_Of course, you better leave me a piece of the action."_

"_Alright. I'll be waiting you got that?" Lloyd ran out of the chamber._

YOU IDIOT!!! _Her mind screamed at her. "I'm so stupid stubborn to the very end. I _really_ need to start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me. Heh. That wouldn't be my style now would it." She took a deep breath and let go of the tree root, the only thing holding her up. "Lloyd, good luck," she whispered. _

_She then heard a familiar voice come from above: "No!" Sheena opened her eyes, looked up, and saw someone with long flaming red hair and orange wings speeding toward her. He flew underneath her and caught her. "What were you thinking, Sheena?!" _

_(A/N: SoraKeyblade Master of the Key is the author from this point on.)  
(Sora's A/N: For those of you who read my stories you know that I don't normally write stories in paragraph form, so just in case, sorry ahead of time.)_

_**End flashback**_

"That day, I realized that I loved you when you saved me from plunging into that abyss." Sheena looked down toward the ground blushing a little bit. Zelos was still in shock.

They sat there in silence there in silence for a moment until Zelos regained his composure. "Sheena, I have a bit of a confession to make…" he gulped, "I've been watching you for the longest time, from a distance…"

"You've been stalking me?!" Sheena exclaimed getting in a defensive stance.

"No! That didn't come out how I meant it, what I mean is that all this time I've been traveling with you, and the others, I was in love with you without knowing. I never meant to be a perverted jerk, but for some reason whenever I was around you I just couldn't help but act like a fool." Sheena dropped her stance as Zelos explained himself. "I don't know, maybe I was trying to show off. But when I say you fall into that pit my heart started to burn with a passion(A/N: The archaic definition.) that I'd never felt before, the pain was so great that I thought that I would die if I just stood there and did nothing. That passion made me realize that I was in love with you and is what compelled me to save you."

There was silence once more until Sheena breaks it, "Wow Zelos that was deep…I never knew that you could be like that…"

Zelos looks Sheena dead in the eyes, "That's because up until now I never knew the true meaning of love. I always thought love was about looks, but I know that it's much more than just that…"

Sheena and Zelos drew closer together, "Zelos, are you serious about this, do you really love me or are you just flirting with me?"

Zelos grabbed Sheena's hand and pulled it up to his lips and looked her in the eye again, "Look at my eyes Sheena, do they look like they're concealing a secret? Do you honestly think that I would be able to come up with all of this if I weren't serious?" Zelos kissed Sheena's hand, "In the olden days a kiss on the hand was a sign of a knight's loyalty to his queen and to his true love. That kiss is my sign of loyalty to you."

Sheena leaned closer to Zelos, "Are you saying that…?"

"Yes Sheena, for you I will end my days of being a philanderer." said Zelos still having not broken eye contact with Sheena once.

Sheena looked touched and was left speechless for a moment, "I…you…we…"

Zelos gently placed a finger on Sheena's lips shushing her, "There's no need I can see it all in your eyes." He placed a hand under Sheena's chin and lifted it a little bit and Sheena closed her eyes. "I love you Sheena." He kissed her on the lips and she embraced him in a hug.

She broke the kiss and said, "I love you too Zelos." They kissed again.

End

* * *

Adriannu: Well not much to say except please review. 


End file.
